


Blueberries and Brothers

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Slight hurt/comfort but not really, adopted sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She will need some time, but she will forgive you. Siblings always do."<br/>"How would you know?" There's no malice in his voice, only sadness.<br/>"I've always forgiven my brother."<br/>--<br/>I had a thought: What happens to orphaned children on the Ark? My answer: They get adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberries and Brothers

The walk to explore a new bunker is long and tedious. They don't as much as see a rabbit on their way there. They end up talking and joking, unintentionally breaking down the wall between them.

Miller was supposed to go with her, but he'd been attacked by a bear on patrol the night before, spraining his ankle as he fell backwards, while Fox killed the angry animal before the attack turned serious.

Clarke and Bellamy left early in the morning, hoping to make it back to camp again that night. Their backup plan was to camp in the bunker for the night, and had told Miller so, before leaving him in charge of camp.

They find a clearing in the forest with bushes of berries ripe for picking and a creek flowing through, making a low calming sound. It's beautiful and peaceful, and a perfect place for them to take a short break and eat their lunch.

"There are raspberries!" Clarke exclaims in joy as she examines the bushes of berries. She uses her shirt to carry the berries she picks, supplying them with raspberries, blackberries, and blueberries for desert.

Bellamy reach out to grab one from her shirt, but Clarke everts him, closing her shirt tighter around the berries, and turns her shoulder on him.

"They're for desert!" She giggles, a remnant of the light tone they'd worked up to during their trip.

"How do we know if they're good enough for desert, if we don't try them first?" He says as he gives her a crooked grin. His left hand goes to rest on hers as he tries to make her loosen her tight grip on the opening to the berries.

"You're hopeless," she smiles while shaking her head at him. She lets him grab a raspberry. She notices how it rests on his lips, his tongue darting out to taste it for the briefest of moments, before pushing it into his mouth. He moans out load, making her heart beat faster, her breath quickens.

He doesn't notice her slightly flustered state until he, without thinking about it, says that they're amazing and she needs to taste them too, picking up another berry from her shirt, feeding it to her. As soon as he has popped the raspberry into her mouth, he realises what has just happened.

Clarke blushes and his eyes widen for a moment before he schools his features back to a nonchalant look.

He's so used to behaving like that around Octavia, and he's become so comfortable with Clarke during the past week, and especially during their trek today, he forgot they aren't this close -yet.

He tries to ignore the awkwardness, ignore what he just did, and asks, "Aren't they amazing?" She can barely register his question or even the taste of the sweet berry in her mouth, her thoughts lingering on the memory of his finger barely touching her lip as he fed her the berry and the look of affection that was present on his features when he did so.

She just hums in agreement, staring at him in disbelief. He moves back, heading for the small creek. "We should find somewhere to sit," he says, his back turned on her.

Clarke is still frozen in disbelief, but shakes her head to clear her thoughts as she moves towards him. "How about here?" she says as she's found a good spot in the grass for them to sit.

He removes his bag and sits down on the green grass. When he's fished his lunch out of his bag, he lays the bag out between them and flattens it out. "You can leave the berries here."

Clarke moves forward, leaning over the bag to roll the berries unto the canvas surface. Bellamy's eyes finds their way to her chest without his permission. As she bends over to drop the berries on the bag, her neckline reveals the round shape of her breasts as they spill out of the small Ark-issued bra. He licks his lips at the sight.

She leans back, too soon for his liking, and sits down across from him, the bag of berries between them. Bellamy adjust the way he sits. He hopes Clarke doesn't notice.

"No strawberries?" Bellamy asks as his eyes search the many berries she's picked. "Strawberries don't grow on bushes," Clarke says, looking at him with a small smile.

"Damn it! Octavia was right. We have an old bet standing, she's gonna be so smug when she..." Bellamy trailed off, the happiness leaving his features in mere seconds.

"What is it?" Clarke says, looking at his face for the first time since she was fed the raspberry.

"Octavia hasn't spoken to me in a week. Not since... what I did to Lincoln." Torturing the Grounder was not supposed to affect Octavia like this. Clarke can see the pain in his eyes. Not talking to his sister is taking a toll on him. He loves her with his entire being.

"She will need some time, but she will forgive you. Siblings always do." Clarke's smile is genuine. One of comfort.

Bellamy lets out a huff of air before saying, looking at his hands, "How would you know?" There's no malice in his voice, only sadness.

"I've always forgiven my brother," Clarke says. Bellamy whips his head up at her, staring at disbelief.

"No matter what he's done," she continues, "or what I've done, we've always forgiven each other."

Bellamy's eyebrows are knitted together so tightly they're almost a unibrow. "You have a brother?" Bellamy asks, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"He's adopted," Clarke replies, a nostalgic smile spreads across her lips. "I don't even remember being an only child. I was 3 when we got him," she smiles up at Bellamy as she says, "I thought I was so special for having a sibling. I think the other kids found me obnoxious." She laughs at that.

Bellamy smiles and shakes his head softly as he says, "If I had been allowed to brag, no one would have been able to stop me."

"I'm happy no one ever has to be under family regulation laws again." Clarke's smiles turn sad as she says, "When I was an intern at the med bay on the Ark, we had to force the abortion fluid down a woman's throat. It was so horrible. She'd turned herself in, there was a malfunction with her birth control, so she wasn't punished, but when we needed to induce the abortion, and she fought it. She was so sad. Sobbing, begging us to let her baby live. I won't ever forget the look on her face after we'd made her swallow the last of the liquid." Clarke is looking down at her rations now. She sniffs. Her eyes are watery.

"That will never happen again." Bellamy comforts his voice firm and resolute.

They start to open their rations. Jasper had packed their food, and they find leftover rabbits meat from the night before. A delicious treat they hadn't expected.

Monty, the genius, has made a cooling box by digging a metal box into a hole in the ground, efficiently cooling food down to -almost- refrigerator temperatures. They don't have to throw leftovers out anymore.

They dig in and eat in silence, until Bellamy says, "So, I didn't know you had a brother."

Clarke swallows the food she's chewing before replying, "You never asked." She smiles back at him coyly.

"Oh yeah. That's right! That question is on top three of Ark-small-talk. How could I forget!" His cheeky smile is making Clarke's heart beat a bit faster. "It's not like it's a secret," she says.

"There just wasn't a reason for me to bring him up."

"Tell me about him," Bellamy says, picking at some of the nuts in his lunch pack.

"Chris is 3 years younger than me. He's also blonde. He's taller than me now. I hated when he outgrew me. He is supposed to be my _little_ brother," Clarke lets out a soft laugh before continuing, Bellamy smiles back at her.

"His biological dad had been in an accident while trying to repair the solar panels outside. He died two months before Chris was born. His biological mom died in childbirth. Our mom was the doctor on call that night. Chris's biological mom had lost too much blood. They couldn't save her. When she realised that, she made my mum promise to protect him, to find a family that would love him, and make sure he had a good life. She ended up adopting him into our family. My dad was overjoyed about having a bigger family. He never fought the family regulation laws, but he wished they weren't necessary." Clarke takes a new bite of her neglected rabbits meat.

"I never told Chris what I knew about the Ark's oxygen system. I didn't want them to hurt him if worst came to worst. It did, and I'm just so happy he wasn't locked up. But I also wish he was with me right now. I miss him so much, and even though Earth is dangerous, I'm just so scared of him running out of air."

Bellamy nods. He doesn't say anything for a while before he says, "Do you know how lucky you've been? To grow up with a brother, and not have to live in constant paranoia and fear of them finding him."

"I know." Clarke says through her chewing. She stops from taking another bite and swallows what's in her mouth before saying, "I'm sorry for what you had to do to protect her. I wish things would have been different for you."

Bellamy doesn't say anything. He eats the last nuts in his ration pack and says, "Ready for desert yet?" He smiles up at Clarke.

"I'm not done yet. You better wait!" She eats the last piece of meat off the bone and licks her fingers.

"Or what?" Bellamy challenges.

"Or you will regret it," Clarke counters. She hasn't even had time to open her bag of nuts yet.

Bellamy reaches for a berry. He manages to pick up a huge blueberry before she launches herself at him without thinking.

She knocks him back onto the grass, the berry still in between his fingers as she straddles him. Her right hand settles on his chest, helping her keep her balance as she tries to get the berry. They both giggle.

He isn't about to let her get that berry. That one berry out of the 50 blueberries she's picked.

She's getting closer to it. _That's not gonna happen Princess._ He ends up moving his arm above his head, hoping she can't reach it.

Clarke doesn't give up. She leans more and more forward, her body now flush against his. Her arm is stretched out at far as it can go, her breasts pressed against his chest, her neck exposed to him. It's so close her wouldn't have to move much to press a kiss to the soft skin of her throat. He licks his lips at the thought.

When he realises this, he sucks in a quick breath. She turns her head to see what's happening, but she's so close their noses brush together.

He can feel her breath against his lips. From the corner of his eye he can see her lick her lips.

He holds still, awaiting her reaction. She leans in closer and presses her lips to his. She sighs as he responds to the kiss, his left hand moving to her hip, his right and with the blueberry still between two fingers moves closer to them.

Clarke moves her left hand up his right arm, as her right hand touches the firm chest under her. Her left hand finds the berry between his fingers. She smiles against his lips as she decides to bite his lower lip.

When he moans she picks the berry right out between his fingers, breaks their kiss, and leans up to sit on him.

His features morph from bliss to confusion to realisation in two seconds flat. She looks him right in the eyes with a smirk on her lips as she puts the blueberry into her mouth.

She chews on it once before Bellamy gains his wits and exclaims, "Oh no you don't!"

He sits up, and Clarke slides a tiny bit down his body and lands on his lap. She yelps before his right hand goes behind her head and pulls her into a heated kiss.

It's not long before he licks at her lips and she lets his tongue in. He can taste the sweet berry, feel it still in her mouth. He takes it back, leans back from the kiss, and eats the berry right in front of her, while she still has a dazed expression on her face.

She tries to pout, but a smile is forcing its way forward. "Not fair!" she says as she playfully slaps his shoulder.

"You were the one who played dirty," he says as he smiles up at her.

He leans forward and kiss her pouting lips. He rests his forehead against hers, his arms winding around her middle, keeping her close to him.Her arms are resting around his neck. She sighs and smiles back at him.

Without warning Clarke throws herself backwards as she yells, "The first blackberry is mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole fic in the "Notes" app on my phone on the train today. I hope it's not noticeable. Please leave a comment and/or kudos. It means the world to me! xx
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:   
>  The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>   
>  Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>


End file.
